Kitsune Oni
by 628426
Summary: Neutral Naruto! He does good and bad things, but manly bad things. He met the Kyuubi early and accepted his offer of revenge. He hates (almost) everyone and lets only people that won't betray him in. I just wrote what came to mind, so like it? Great!. There will be Naruto/Haku later on, probably. Rated M for reasons M is needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto**

**Kitsune Oni**

**Author: I felt like writing some more, here's Naruto, tell me what you think.**

****Just like to point out that Naruto's 8 in this chapter****

Naruto limped into his room, the villagers had been mean to him again, one of them even hurled a bottle at his leg which he was sure that it broke it. Naruto tried to fight back his tears as he climbed into his bed, he just couldn't understand why they were all so mean to him, he couldn't think of anything that he had done wrong. He slowly curled himself up while closing his eyes, "_Maybe tomorrow will be better_" he thought to himself, and he did have reason to hope, because tomorrow would be his first day at the Ninja Academy, where young students learn the ways of the Shinobi, Naruto had always wanted to be one since he heard about it from Oyaji, the 3rd Hokage, Naruto smiled at that last thought before he went to sleep.

Naruto dashed across the village cursing himself, he had slept in and by the time he woke up he was 5 minutes late, "_'Gotta make it_" he thought to himself as he got through the Academy gates. He raced through the hall of the Academy looking for his class, he ran into two Chuunin classes and a meeting before he found his class, "Sorry I'm late" Naruto announced to his glaring Sensei, "Sit!" his teacher ordered pointing to a free spot nearing the back of the class, Naruto complied noticing the glares and whispers he got from the townsfolk.

"As I was saying" his Sensei continued still glaring at him "I am Iruka and I will be your Sensei while you are at this Academy, I will be training you in the basics of being a Shinobi, and while you are under my guidance YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNLESS IT IS RELEVANT!" Iruka yelled now staring at two students at the front, Naruto looked in awe as his Sensei made his head turn read and grow horns, giving him a massive presence in the room. Iruka composed himself as he began telling the class of the timeframe for each course of training he would be giving them, Naruto made a mental note of everything he said making sure to get even the smallest detail.

"AH! Naruto!" the friendly ramen shop owner, Ichiraku called out as Naruto entered the shop "How was your first day of Shinobi training?", "It wasn't bad" Naruto said while he sat down "Iruka Sensei can be very frightening, I think he hates me for some reason", Ichiraku didn't reply but simply smiled as he prepared Naruto's meal. "Naruto" Ichiraku started after a minute or so breaking Naruto from his train of thought "No matter how bad things get, just know that my daughter and I will always welcome you", Naruto smiled at that, he was always welcomed here and was never overpriced or given rotten food, even with the complaints from the village residents Ichiraku always welcomed him with a bright smile and a hot bowl of ramen, "Thanks".

"How could you let him attend the Academy?!" a furious Iruka asked a tired Hokage "You know what he is and what will happen if he releases it!", the Hokage sighed, he had been dealing with this for the past week since he gave his permission for Naruto to attend the Academy, "My decision has been made Iruka, please respect it" he said with a slight annoyance in his voice, Iruka shook his head and walked to the door opening it, before he left he looked back at the Hokage with fiery eyes and said "I'll never see him as you see him" causing the Hokage to frown, sighing deeply.

* * *

Naruto slowly walked home, ignoring the jeers he got from the village, the past few weeks at the Academy were tough, he wasn't getting anywhere with his studies, and Iruka Sensei was still mean to him, always picking him out to perform hard things making him embarrass himself in front of the class. Naruto sighed sadly, all of that wouldn't had mattered if he had made a friend, no one would talk to him, not even the new kid, Sasuke would talk to him, calling him Naru-Baka, he still couldn't understand why everyone hated him, not even Oyaji would tell him why.

"Well look who it is" a slurred voice said causing Naruto to lose his train of thought, he looked up to see some men, obviously drunk, walking up to him, "This the kid that has It isn't he?" a man on the left asked to the others only getting a nod in response, but that was all the man needed as he quickly tackled Naruto and held him down. Naruto looked in fear as another man cam around with a knife in his hands, "You did a lot of damage to this village, I lost my family!" the man yelled stabbing Naruto's arm, Naruto yelled in pain "I didn't do anything!", the man laughed as he took his knife out, "But you did, you killed a lot of people you monster! And what does the Hokage do? He favours you! The monster gets more than we ever got!" the man stabbed Naruto again and again, not stopping until he was satisfied, "I defeated the monster!" the man cheered to the group as they left, leaving Naruto where he was, crying in pain.

Naruto painfully pulled himself up against a nearby wall, he had holes all over him, he was losing too much blood, he felt himself grow weak, his eyes slowly started to close as he fell limp against the ground. As he did, a shadow approached from the side, the figure picked him up and disappeared in a gust of wind transporting him to the Hokage's room. "The villagers have gone too far" the figure said when the Hokage noticed their appearance, the Hokage gasped when he saw Naruto's appearance, he immediately sent one of the ANBU in the room to get a Medic-Nin before helping the figure move Naruto onto the couch, "Why do they not see?" the Hokage asked the air before sighing, "They are blinded by what they saw" the figure answered before sitting in the seat opposite the couch.

It wasn't long before the ANBU member returned with the Medic-Nin who immediately went to work healing Naruto, the Hokage watching with fear. The Medic-Nin did a range of techniques that helped clean and repairing the muscles and the slits of skin where the knife had penetrated, the Nin then started stitching the rest of the openings with a Chakra needle, it was a long half-hour before the was done, he said his goodbyes before leaving the room, the Hokage just stared at the unconscious boy with fear and guilt etched onto his face, he shouldn't have left Naruto on his own, he should have had someone with him or at least watching him, "What do you want as gratitude?" he asked turning to the stranger, he could just make out he was a man, the man shook his head, "Make sure he is watched, the Kyuubi could take over a anytime".

* * *

Naruto opened slowly came into consciousness, he tried to remember what happened, he remembered walking home from the Academy, he remembered the drunk villagers walking up to him, then the truth the was cold as the floor beneath him, he had been attacked and stabbed repeatedly by the drunken villagers. Naruto slowly pushed himself up, surprised that there was no pain to greet him, another surprise was that there were no markings on him to show what had transpired earlier. This caused Naruto to shake his head in disbelief thinking that it was all a dream, Naruto snapped out of those thoughts when he heard heavy breathing off into to the distance, Naruto looked in the direction of the noise only to be greeted by a dark, foreboding hall of some sort with large metal bars on either sides where walls would normally be.

Naruto slowly walked towards the source of the sound, feeling an evil presence with each step he took, he felt himself wanting to turn back more and more the closer he got. Naruto faltered in fear when he surfaced into the light, a giant red fox with 9 long tails glared at him with his large brown eyes. "So you've finally entered have you?" the fox growled heavily causing the already faltering Naruto to jump back in shock, "W-who are you?" he asked nervously to which the fox laughed loudly, "I am the great Nine Tailed Fox!" the fox yelled with pride, "Y-you're the K-Kyuubi?" Naruto gasped with his eyes widening, the Kyuubi only nodded watching with glee as the boy froze with fear.

Naruto sat down against a wall, calming down after seeing a seal on the gate, "Where ate we?" he finally asked looking around "Is it possible to leave?", the Kyuubi snickered at his helplessness, "We are in the inside you, I don not know why you are here but I know it is because of the damage you received from the villagers" the Kyuubi answered with a slight anger in his tone. "Wait- so why are you here?" Naruto asked understanding what the Kyuubi said, "I sealed away by your father years ago" the Kyuubi snarled angrily, Naruto sighed heavily, "Oyaji had better explain this later".

Naruto started growing impatient after what seemed like hours was actually a couple of minutes, "What's taking so long?!" he yelled punching the gate, the Kyuubi chuckled, even more so after he received a glare from his container. Naruto walked up to the fox, who lowered is head so they could see eye to eye, "Watch it" Naruto ordered firmly, "Oooh I'm sooo scared!" the Kyubi said sarcastically dramatically backing away, Naruto glared at him once more before sitting against the wall again. The Kyuubi, noticing Naruto was still in a slump, lowered his head too him, flaring his nostrils to gain the others attention, Narutp looked up with a "Tch!", "The villagers shouldn't have done what they did" the Kyuubi said seriously, Naruto slumped his head saying "At least I know why they do it now".

The Kyuubi straightened up, still looking serious, "How would you like to get revenge?" he asked causing the boy to look up questioning, "It should only be right that I, the reason for your misery, give you the power to push back" he explained looking deeply. Naruto looked at his hands, pondering over the fox's words, he didn't like what the villagers were doing to him, but was getting revenge the right answer?, he shook his head in annoyance, the villagers words flooding into his mind, _"Stupid monster!" "Go and die!" "You're a beast!"…_

Naruto jumped to his feet and anger, something that he had never felt before, he couldn't tell if he liked it or not, "What do I need to do?" he asked deciding what he should do, the Kyuubi pointed at the seal on the gate and said "Place your hand on the seal and release your chakra", Naruto complied jumping in the fox's paw. As he placed his hand on the seal, he felt a sure of energy trying to fight him off, he did as the Kyuubi said and released his Chakra, the seal slowly glowed with light until it was so bright that Naruto had to close his eyes. It wasn't long after Naruto closed his eyes that the seal broke, shattering against the ground, "Very good" the Kyuubi said patting him on the head, "As the seal is broken, I will be able to lend you my power at will, I will also be able to guide you in your traini-" the fox was cut off as Naruto hugged him tightly, the hugged was soon returned, and they remained silent until Naruto slowly drifted back into consciousness. "Thank-you, Kyu-chan".


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto**

**Kitsune Oni**

**Author: Here's Chapter 2, thanks to yuediangel who gave me tons of wonderful ideas and leads.**

Naruto slowly came into consciousness, he could tell that he had been moved because of the lingering smell of 'pipe smoke' and ashes. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, he saw the Hokage jump and race to him as he did, "Are you ok Naruto?" he asked as he brought the boy in for a hug, Naruto hugged back but didn't answer, when he Hokage released him did he start talking, "Oyaji, I met Kyu-chan while I was unconscious , he told about how he came to be inside me and I would like you to explain what happened" he said watching as the Hokage's eyes widened when he said "Kyu-chan".

The Hokage's head sunk, "I was hoping not to tell you about this until you were older as not to frighten you". Naruto stayed silent as the Hokage told him about how the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and nearly destroyed the village, he then told him of how his dad, the 4th Hokage, had used a sealing spell, with help from his mother, to seal the fox inside him, his father and mother sacrificing themselves for the country. The Hokage waited for Naruto's response to what he told him, and to his surprise, the boy looked happy, saying that while he was sad the he lost his parents, he had made friends with the Nine Tailed Fox (Kyu-chan?), the Hokage sighed deeply but decided to trust in Naruto's decision.

* * *

Naruto woke up excitedly, today would be his first day training with Kyu-chan, he was lucky that Oyaji had granted him a week off for 'resting', Naruto closed his eyes slowly, concentrating only on the fox, and soon enough he could hear his low growls that showed he was sleeping. "Wake up Kyu-chan!" Naruto called causing the fox to grunt, "_**Stop calling me that!**_" the fox grumbled before yawning, Naruto just smiled, "_**Hurry up and get ready!**_", Naruto quickly jumped out of bed, changing into his iconic orange jumpsuit and black shoes.

"_What are we doing today Kyu-chan?_" Naruto thought to the yawning fox demon as he raced out the door, "_**I thought I told you to stop calling me that!**_" the fox grumbled, Naruto giggled as he jumped over the academy gate, "_**Today we will be testing how your Chakra will react to mine**_" the fox continued lowly. Naruto dodged all the trees while running as fast as he could, he could hardly contain his excitement as he entered the training ground, "_**I want you to go into a meditative stance that your most comfortable with**_".

"Iruka-Sensei! Naruto's on the training ground!" a young Sakura called pointing out the window, Iruka looked out the window, and sure enough, Naruto could be seen doing, what looked like a Chakra meditation, "I'll be right back!" he called to his students as he left the building, running directly at Naruto. "Naruto! What are you doing here?!" he asked standing over the young boy, who didn't seem to have a scratch on him, "I'm training Iruka Sensei!" Naruto happily answered back, Iruka shook his head, "You were given this week off to be resting you numbskull!", Naruto chuckled, "I got tired of resting, so I decided to train!", Iruka growled in anger, "Don't think I'm going to be lenient on you like the Hokage Naruto", he glared at the boy who had stood up to look at him properly.

"Why do you hate me?", Iruka nearly jumped at that question, he had expected many questions from him, but not that, "It's not you I hate Naruto, It's what's inside you", Naruto sighed, "Maybe people would stop hating me if I became someone respectable", Iruka patted him on the head, "Good thought, I'll let this slide, but don't come near the Academy grounds from tomorrow until next week", Naruto nodded and returned to his meditation. Iruka shook his head as he returned to the Academy, why was he being so nice to him? He still hated him every time he looked at him, he would give more than anything to end him, so why?

* * *

***2 years later***

Naruto happily ran to class, today was the day of the Genin exams, the day he was finally going to become a ninja, "Good morning Sensei!" he called out, Iruka just nodded in his direction. Naruto ran into the classroom and jumped into his sit, "Hey Naruto!" Kiba called out from the row in front of him, "Hey Kiba!" Inuzuka Kiba was one of the many clan heirs who joined the Academy recently for the exams, Iruka Sensei had explained that many of the clans were allowed to train their heirs in private schooling as to further enforce their clans way of life into them, Naruto was a little confused at first when Kiba had chosen to talk to him, he later found out their clan holds bond with an animal the connect with, he figured it must have been his fox features which had become more prominent over the years, from his whiskers becoming thicker, and dark, and his ears gaining larger points to them.

"How did you sleep last night?" Kiba asked while stifling a yawn, "I was too exhausted from training last night that I passed out" Naruto answered, Kiba nodded with a wink, Kiba was the only person Naruto trusted enough in the village to tell him about Kyu-chan and his training, Kiba surprised Naruto by showing jealousy that he got to bond that closely with an animal.

"All right class!" Iruka called announcing his arrival "As you know, today is the day for the Genin exams", Naruto felt the other students tense up, "For the first half we will be doing a written test" he handed the pages to the class "You will have 1 hour to complete this test, begin!". Almost instantly did everyone pick up there pencils, Naruto was nearly finished by the time Shikimaru, the heir to the Nara clan, known for their intelligence, had just fallen asleep, Naruto decided watching Kiba would be more fun than falling asleep, occasionally asking Kyu-chan a question.

"All right times up!" Iruka called getting greeted with groans of protest, "You are to head to the training grounds where the instructor Mizuki will meet you for your second part of the exam, your test shall remain on your desk unless you want an automatic failure", the students all stood up and left the room, Kiba waiting outside the door to walk with Naruto. "How did you do?" Kiba asked as they left the building, Naruto shrugged gaining a sceptical look from the other, "I should pass with at least 90%" he said finally giving, Kiba smirked, he then gave a 'same' look as the reached the field.

"I am Mizuki" a blue-hinted white-haired man introduced himself as the students stood in front of him, "For the part of the exam, we are testing you on your weapon, Taijitsu, and Chakra, for your weapons test you will select two weapons" he pointed to a table behind him "And display your skills with them to me and the rest of the class, for your Taijitsu test you will battle another student, using only Taijitsu, and for your Chakra test, we will test your skills with the Transformation-Jutsu and the Cloning-Jutsu, you can also show a skill that you have learnt outside of the academy, but that is optional". Mizuke then split the class into 3 groups, alternating between each test.

Naruto had done well with the weapons test, scoring a 9/10 with the kunai and an 8/10 with the short sword, getting a 17 out of 20, he cleared through the Taijitsu test earning the second highest with an 18/20, he didn't do as well on the Chakra techniques, getting a 7/10 with the transformation and a 5/10 for the cloning, he made up for by getting the max bonus points applicable performing a multi-limb technique, creating an extra, giving him a total of 52/60, putting him just above the middle zone, earning a thumbs up from his friend who had gotten 56 points, Naruto found out he got a 37/40 on the written test, 5 more than Kiba, who was happy he had caught up again.

* * *

"Congratulations to those who passed, to those who didn't make it, don't give up, an extra year will give you the added information needed to pass", the failing students bowed to the rest of the class, then to Iruka and Mizuki Sensei before leaving. "Now for the rest of you, you will be put into groups of 3 led by a Jonin leader to complete various missions for the village, you are put into groups to help strengthen bonds and to have a better understanding of your fellow Shinobi, now…" Iruka then assigned the now Genin Shinobi to their teams, Naruto ignored all except when his name was called "…Group 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, your leader will be Hatake Kakashi…".

Naruto and his two team mates were the last in their class waiting for their leader, Naruto looked outside to see Kiba's group walking into the forest, he noticed the last one to enter the forest was a girl named Hinata, he knew her name because he had noticed her looking at him whenever she got the chance and asked Kiba about it, Naruto didn't know much about her except she was greatly shy and had no Irises. He turned his focused back into the classroom as his teacher had opened the door and got hit by a chalk duster, Naruto laughed immensely at how his teacher couldn't dodge in time, the others took his laugh to the prank, "I hate you" Kakashi said sternly looking at Naruto, who just smiled back, "Meet me on the roof" Kakashi said before disappearing, Naruto glanced at his team mates before leaving the room. "I hope he's a good Sensei".


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto**

**Kitsune Oni**

**Author: Took me a while but here's chapter 3. Again, big thanks to yuediangelo for helping me with the story, and with a new format of writing.**

_Finally, after years of training, and my mask perfect, I am ready._

Naruto looked at his team mates and Sensei with a large smile, he wasn't happy one bit, but he had to look happy, and the way Sakura kept glaring at him didn't make anything better.

Kakashi, feeling a slight tension from Naruto, decided to start their first meeting.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?"

"Introduce ourselves... What should we say?" Sakura asked,

"Hmm... Why don't we say what we like, dislike, your dreams, and even your hobbies if you want"

"Why don't you start Sensei? Just to show us how it's done" Naruto said while grinning, wanting to know as much about his Sensei as he could.

Kakashi thought for a moment before starting.

"Eh... I am kakashi Hatake, I have no intention of telling you what I like and dislike, my dreams for the future... and I have many hobbies"

"He only told us his name after that" Sakura said softly, and Naruto couldn't help but agree, he mentally scowled at learning nothing.

Kakashi looked at Naruto "Now you go"

Naruto stood up dramatically pulling a 'peace' sign with his hand, "I am Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and training! I hate waiting 60 seconds for ramen to cook! I like playing pranks on the villagers, and I want to become the greatest Hokage! So the whole village will treat me like one. Someone important" he replied keeping his mask, it's not like it was all a lie.

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment, remembering the report he was given of Naruto, he was right about most things, he ate at Ichiraku's Ramen House almost every day, he could be seen doing an assortment of training exercises (even some that should be too advanced for him!), and he had done the most damage. which he calls prank, to the village in the last 4 years than anyone had ever done, but his goal, there was something deeper to it, he would have missed that flash of anger if he hadn't been focusing all his attention on him, he knew he would have to watch out for him. There were many things he was hiding.

Naruto took quick glances while 'dodging' Sakura's attacks about him playing pranks and being called "Baka-head!", he could see that Kakashi was deep in thought, had he noticed his flash of anger? Did he know something he hadn't? He was sure Oyaji had told him everything, so what would make him so deep in thought?

"Kakashi-Sensei?" he heard Sakura ask after giving up on him, Kakashi slowly came back into real time.

"And what about you?" he asked focusing on Sasuke, who sighed when he was addressed.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I hate many things, and I like almost nothing, my dream- no... My goal is to save my clan and destroy a certain someone".

Kakashi blinked slowly before turning to the middle pink-haired member of the group and nodding for her to start.

"I am Sakura Haruno, I like..." she blushed looking at Sasuke, who scowled in response "I hate..." she glared at Naruto, who didn't seem to be listening "I also like cooking and hope to be the bride of an important person" she blushed at Sasuke again.

Kakashi looked at the three Shinobi giving a 'smile', Naruto noticing some annoyance etched in.

"We are going to have our first mission tomorrow" he said holding back his judgement of them.

"What kind of mission Sensei?" Naruto asked, thinking of the many unlikely possibilities he would assign them.

"A mission that all four of us will participate in, a survival mission"

"Survival... mission? I thought this would be doing something... more" Naruto said confused

"We've done this stuff at the Academy, it's why we got this far" Sakura said, silently agreeing with Naruto.

"This won't be like the survival courses you've dealt with before" Kakashi said dully.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked, finding the mission more intriguing. Kakashi started laughing coldly, concerning the three Shinobi.

"Here's a question" Sakura started "What's the point?"

"You won't like the answer" Kakashi answered still laughing, though not as coldly, but as if he was remembering something.

"Just answer it" Naruto said putting an 'impatient' look on his face.

Kakashi composed himself and cleared his throat, "Of the 27 students who passed from the Academy exams, only 9 will become Genin, those who don't will either return to the Academy or be exulted from the Shinobi life altogether, in other words you have a 66% of failing".

All three of them froze, Naruto welling up inside, he would not go back to the Academy, not after the training he did.

"Told you, you wouldn't like it"

"We worked hard to get here!" Naruto yelled, trying everything not to show his anger, "Why should you decide whether we can become Genin or not!"

"Because I am a Jonin and your superior" Kakashi stated as dully as before "Be at the designated training ground tomorrow morning at 5, don't forget to wear your ninja garments, oh! And don't eat your breakfast, you'll vomit it up"

Kakashi disappeared leaving the three Shinobi together, Naruto leaving shortly after, ignoring the complaints from Sakura and heading home to rest, tomorrow would be the day he is recognized as a ninja.

* * *

Naruto looked up as Kakashi enter the training area, as annoyed as he was with Kakashi being late, he understood and appreciated why, kakashi had visited the memorial of his friend and team mate, a person he cared for greatly, something that Naruto could never hate, something he could hate though was Sakura's rudeness to their Sensei.

"Today you three are going to try and take these two bells from me" he pulled two small golden bells with red rings attached to the, from his pocket "The two that have the bells will pass and become Genin, the one that doesn't won't become a Genin and will have to return to the Academy, begin!"

In an instance Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the surrounding forest, Naruto just smiled at his teacher before making an attempt for the bell.

"You're very hasty" Kakashi said while trapping him in a rope trap, hanging him off the ground, Naruto growled as he freed himself, he quickly lunged at Kakashi again, only to be tricked by Kakashi's log substitution, Naruto broke the log before yelling at kakashi, who was surprised that Naruto found him so quickly. Naruto kept on lunging at him, who dodged easily every time, but why? He could tell he was faster than his Sensei, even when he speeds up to dodge, did he know an illusion technique? Naruto growled again as he was pushed back by another one of his Kakashi's techniques.

Naruto scowled as he missed again, leaking out a tiny bit of anger, which was just seen as annoyance by the other ninja. What Naruto hadn't noticed was that Kakashi had opened his other eye that was covered up by his headband, allowing him to see Naruto's movement clearly, and dodging at the appropriate times.

It wasn't long 'till the fatigue succumbed to the orange-haired ninja; rage nearly leaking from his body, his white-haired teacher eyeing him for a moment, "Your movements are too wide" was all he said before going after his team mates, finishing them off much quicker than him.

It wasn't long until Kakashi returned holding the unconscious ninjas that were his team mates.

"You have all failed!" he yelled as the other two slowly cam into consciousness, "You, Naruto, focused solely on me, commendable for a solo mission, but not in team missions, and Sakura, you disregarded Naruto altogether and ran after Sasuke, and Sasuke, you saw the other two as weak, thinking you could do everything on your own. You all have to learn that being in a team means that you'll only live while you help the others, there's a lot more to being a ninja then just completing missions, and you'll never know what it is unless you start working together!".

Kakashi turned to leave his students, to notify the Academy of their failure and to re-enrol them, he stopped however as a kunai flew past his face, he turned around to see Naruto standing up, just barely, and looking at him with anger.

"You say those things because of what you've experienced", Kakashi stood there as the blond-haired ninja staggered towards him, "You expect us to understand something that took you years to, what would Obito say if he saw you acting this way?!" Kakashi froze staring at the angry ninja, how had he known about Obito? "I know you visit his memorial every day, paying your respects to the man who payed for your mistake, how could we be expected to know? How could we?" Naruto collapsed into the older man's arms, who was so shocked that he barely caught the boy.

* * *

"What was he talking about?" Sakura asked as Kakashi placed Naruto in the bed, Kakashi had transported them to the Medical building, holding three separate rooms for his students.

"He was talking about my old team mate, my friend" Kakashi answered slowly, still going through what had just happened "I'll explain more later, just go to your rooms for now"

Sakura pouted, "And the other stuff, about your mistake?"

"I'll tell you later!" he growled releasing his aura, the two looked surprised but stayed where they were, only leaving when there Sensei started throwing weapons at them. Kakashi returned his focus to his student, he couldn't figure out how he knew so much, did the Hokage tell him what happened to Obito? He knew the old man wouldn't say THAT much though, so where did he learn that from?

"Kakashi" a cold, dark voice called, making Kakashi tense up, he looked down to see Naruto, who's eyes weren't the usual light blue anymore, but were a dark, piercing red, that made Kakashi flinch whenever he looked at them, what happened to Naruto? There's no technique that could do this, unless it wasn't a technique.

"How are you controlling him?" Kakashi asked understanding what was happening.

"Naruto let me take over, to let me talk to you, he is very upset" the fox answered getting angry.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, still not able to look at him.

"Because you took away his dream, you took it away because he hadn't known what you learned the hard way, something that you should have told them about properly, but you just looked at them with false eyes, or should I say 'eye' copy ninja?!" the fox growled, becoming more angry with every word.

Kakashi frowned, he had never heard of the Kyuubi caring before, and he knew a lot, a lot more than what Naruto knew.

"I want you to pass Naruto" The Kyuubi started seriously,

"Why?" Kakashi asked with a confused look,

"Because I'll destroy you, I won't let anyone hurt Naruto again"

Kakashi walked to the door, before he left he looked back at the Kyuubi, using all his will not to flinch at his gaze, ""I'll pass him, but he better start showing his true side, even if it's just a little bit".

* * *

The fox slowly returned to his spot inside Naruto, pulling the young boy into a hug.

"It's alright, I spoke with him, and he's going to pass you", Naruto hugged him tighter.

"Thank you, Kyu-Chan", the fox suppressed a growl of annoyance, as much as he hated being treated like a mother, he found he could never upset the boy, who he had grown to care so much over the years, he found himself almost calling him kit, holding back because of his stupid pride, what good was it if it was blocking something better.

"Kyu-Chan?"

"Yes little one?"

"I want to leave"

"Why? I thought you were happy becoming a Shinobi"

"But how long am I going to be one? Oyaji doesn't say doesn't say it around me but I know the Village Council is pushing more and more for my demotion or his retirement, even Ichiraku is losing business because of me, I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me"

"What about Kiba, you're canine friend?"

"Kiba has it bad as well, he is pressured from friends and family alike, and even the villagers are starting to hate him. I just want them to be left alone"

"...Alright, but wait until you've talked to the old man first" the Kyuubi answered pulling the sad boy in more, who hugged as hard as he could, slowly going to sleep.

* * *

The fox sighed as we watched the young ninja sleep, he kid had so much heart, much more than he ever showed, and he understood more than everyone why that was, but deep down, he was hoping that the young ninja would open up to someone that would help him, he hoped that someone would be Kakashi, but that would no longer be possible, not anymore. The fox sighed again, he never told Naruto, but all their training was taxing him greatly, and he was hoping that someone could be around to help train him, give him time to rest, but he was never going to be selfish to Naruto, not to the only person who cared for him.

* * *

Naruto slowly woke up, thinking of the conversation he had with the Kyuubi, he moved slowly to feel his damage, he heard a gasp, and some ruffling of clothes, he opened his eyes to see a dark haired girl, sitting next to him.

"Hinata, right?"

The girl blushed greatly, nodding slightly to confirm his question.

"I c-came to s-see if you were a-alright"

"I am, I'll just need a day of rest" Naruto said assessing his body, he wasn't too damaged; it was more fatigue from overusing his chakra. Hinata gave a sigh of relief, something that was a first for Naruto.

"Why were you always staring at me?" Naruto asked thinking back on her.

"I- I was always t-trying to talk t-to you, b-but I was too shy" she answered, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Naruto asked confused, Hinata sunk her head.

"I h-heard about you when I o-overheard my father t-talking" she started, looking up at Naruto apologetically "When I found o-out what the v-villagers were doing, I w-wanted to apologize for them, a-and to help y-you"

Naruto looked at her with surprise; she was different than anyone he had met (excluding Kyu-Chan). She actually cared for him.

"I would t-tell the villagers off when-never they talked about you, s-sometimes even yell at them"

Naruto smile weakly, he could tell she wasn't lying, and that made him happy, "Thanks Hinata, but you should stop"

"Why?" she asked very confused, Naruto frown sadly, "Everyone who has shown kindness to me, also gets hated, someone caring like you shouldn't go through that"

Naruto saw her 'pout', if only slightly, he could tell she was thinking of something to say, something to make him reconsider, but he wouldn't listen, he had to ignore her attempts, if only to stop another from hurting because of him.

"Y-you're so strong Naruto-Kun"

Naruto nearly shook from surprise, he didn't expect her to say that, or anything close to that, "I'm strong, because I want to protect myself, and Kyu-Chan, but I also want to get revenge". Naruto felt weird, it wasn't like him to act 'normal' around anyone, let alone talk about his future, but he watched as Hinata looked at him, not with disgust or hate, but with concern and understanding, another thing that surprised him about her.

"I-if that is what you're going to do, then at l-least know I will help you, If you n-need it"

Naruto turned away from her, "_What do I do Kyu-Chan?_" he thought to the fox, who was trying his all to stay conscious and listen to what was happening, "**She is nice, very nice, she is willing to support you, even though it means turning against her village, She is also very strong, the only thing I can sense that is making her weak is her timidness and her shyness, both things you'd be able to rid her off if you accept her**"

Naruto thought about what the Kyuubi, indeed she was strong, she was caring, and willing to go against her clan and village to help the container of the demon, he could also sense something else from the way she acted, "_Does she love me?_", the fox hummed lowly, "**There are emotions there that shows her love for you yes, but more of a crush than anything, she hasn't focused on that yet to know anymore**"

Naruto turned his head to look at Hinata, who looked nervous, and was close to shaking, he mentally sighed as he pulled her into hug, the other giving a 'squeak' of surprise. "Thank-you Hinata-Chan, I accept your help, but please don't stand up for me anymore, I don't want you hurt because of me"

Hinata returned the hug, harder than what Naruto gave, "If that is what you want", Naruto smiled weakly, getting returned with a bigger smile as the hug ended, "I want you to train with me" he started seriously, planning a schedule in his head, "After I talk to Oyaji tomorrow, I'm going to pick you up so clear your schedule"

Hinata nodded happily, clapping her hands together, "I will be at the Academy for most of the day, I will be at my home in the afternoon", Naruto noted the locations before sliding down into a laying position, Hinata stood up to leave, "Can you stay, if only for the night?" Naruto asked childishly, thinking it would help Hinata, if only a little. Hinata sat down happily, watching as the boy went to sleep. "Thank-you, Naruto-Kun"


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto**

**Kitsune Oni**

**Author: Here's a new chapter. I'm using 'oOo' to separate now as it's easier to use while typing. Also I'm using Teuchi now instead of Ichiraku (which I assumed was his last name), Thanks to yuediangelo who is a great support!**

Naruto hastily exited the Medical Centre silently fuming, when Hinata left, the Medic-Nin and the Village volunteers became less than tolerable towards him, giving him a horrid breakfast and making remarks and hinting towards a topic that was banned by the Hokage, as if daring him to ask. He swiftly made his way into the Hokage Tower, ignoring the orders and protests for him to stop, he smashed opened the office door and gave the Hokage a stern look, closing on a glare.

"Leave us" the Hokage said, lazily moving his hands for the ANBU to leave the office, quickly activating a sound barrier on the office as they did. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked now focusing on the young boy.

"Why Kakashi? And don't lie to me I know you assigned him!" the boy added eyeing the old man threateningly; the old man chuckled in response, causing him to growl in annoyance.

"I chose Kakashi because I thought he'd be a match for you" the Hokage finally answered seriously, Naruto growled again, leaking some of his true anger, which did not go unnoticed by the old man, but pretended not to notice all the same. "How is the Kyuubi?"

Naruto sat down slowly, pondering whether he should answer him, "Kyu-Chan is fine" he answered simply in a voice that stated he didn't want to continue on the topic.

"Then, is there anything else?" the old man asked preparing to signal his ANBU back in.

"I'll be leaving soon"

The Hokage pulled his hand back in shock; he did not expect this from the boy, not so soon at least. "And why do you want to leave?"

"The Village doesn't want me, so I'll leave"

"But what about the people who do care about you?"

"They are hated by the village as well, something that I don't want"

The old man sighed, the village have been targeting people who have shown kindness to him, he was being pressured more and more to demote Naruto, or be it his resignation. "If you leave I will have to class you as a Missing-Nin, something that I'd hate to do" he said in defeat of the boys heart.

Naruto stood up and headed for the door. "Please keep this to yourself until I have left, until then I will be a simple Genin under Kakashi Sensei's guidance"

oOo

Naruto left the Tower heading straight to the Academy to pick up Hinata. He sat on the top branch and waited until Hinata was finished with her group. He started focusing on Hinata more when he got a better view of the meeting, was it just him or had she changed from last night, she looked more... confident, it couldn't have been his imagination because Kurenai, Hinata's team leader, was also studying her. He smiled faintly, Hinata was becoming more confident, and he was going to make her even stronger.

oOo

Naruto quickly hopped down the tree when he saw Hinata's team dispersing, surprising the Academy students around him, he walked through the Academy doors and entered the room where Hinata's team was, Hinata waiting patiently at the table looking at her new friend.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked remembering what he said about resting, which he obviously wasn't doing.

"I'm fine" Naruto said smiling, before sitting next to her, "I want to know more about your clan's technique before we start"

Hinata mentally squealed nobody showed interest like this in her family's techniques before; they were only interested in how it looks.

"My clan's main technique... focuses on the opponents Chakra channels, attacking vulnerable points to stop the opponent's collection of Chakra and to neutralize their techniques, it will also weaken the body as the opponent continue to draws in Chakra"

Naruto eyes widened in amazement, he had never heard of a technique that can pause a Chakra channel before, even weaken them to an extent. He had heard of techniques that can stop them until a technique is used to nullify the effects, even completely destroy the channels altogether, but those techniques never weakened the body.

"How do you see the Chakra points?" he asked curiously.

Hinata stayed silent for moment, thinking how best to explain it. "It's our eyes, we have a blood trait that allows us to see our opponents veins and Chakra channels, and with it fully activated, we can see clearly which channel is weaker and can see clearer when we can deal the most damage"

Naruto gave a big smile; the Hyuga clan's technique was cooler than he thought, though he was bummed about not being able to use it, he was impressed, it was no wonder they clan is one of the highest in the village.

"Let's get to training!" Naruto yelled happily sensing someone outside the room, Hinata stood up quickly, exiting the room with her partner to the training grounds, still ecstatic that Naruto liked her technique.

oOo

Naruto looked out of his window, he could barely take this life anymore, everyday he was being scowled by both Sakura and Kakashi, he was doing boring missions, and the villagers were becoming more hectic by the day, even the kids were trying to pick fights with him, he had to use every restraint he had not to send them to the Medical building, or worse.

But there were still some things he liked about the villages. One was Ichiraku's Ramen Hut, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame always welcomed him happily, there is also the Hokage, who always listened to his input (even when he doesn't outwardly display it), there was also Kiba, who still hangs out with him despite the pressure from friends and family alike.

And then there was Hinata, every morning she could be seen outside his house waiting to start the day together, always having a bright smile on her face, always giving the same caring look. Hinata had gotten over her crush for him a while ago, seeing at a 'love out of concern'; he thought that was for the best. Their training had improved greatly after this as well, Hinata had been learning techniques perfectly in the same week she was taught, and Naruto the same, happily learning some of the more 'teachable' techniques from the Hyuga clan, who have no knowledge of him learning them.

Naruto quickly got dressed after hearing a pleasant hum from his on-time partner, quickly grabbing some toast for breakfast before leaving the house to walk through the village with her, both peacefully ignoring the jeers and taunts of the villagers, only paying them mind when physical violence got involved.

"What are you doing today?" Hinata asked curiously, today was one of the many days that he had to do a mission with his team, something that he found so boring that he could hardly keep his 'face'.

"I don't know yet, Kakashi said something about us joining him to obtain the mission" he answered with a dull look on his face, Hinata hummed a little, thinking of the possibilities.

"...Hinata! Over here!"

Hinata looked up, leaving her train of thought to see Kurenai waving for her to join the group, "Bye Naruto, good luck today!" she called as she raced to her group, Naruto waved her off as he dashed to the Academy, not seeing to need to be slow anymore.

oOo

Naruto glared at the Hokage, he was in the mission briefing room with his team, being told that they were going to clean the gardens around town.

"Why do I have to clean the gardens? I want to be doing proper missions!" he scowled at the Hokage, who chuckled in response, much to the surprise of those around him. Sakura punched Naruto in the back of the head, though she agreed with him, she couldn't believe how rude he was being.

"Stopping being a baka!" she scorned after he looked up at her.

"What do you think Kakashi? Can they handle a C-Rank mission?" the Hokage asked ignoring what was going on in front of him. The white haired man pondered for a moment before nodding his approval, remarking "This will be a good experience for them".

Naruto smiled at his Sensei happily, he then turned to the Hokage, "What mission is it?"

"Bring Tazuna in" the Hokage started, waving his hand towards the ninja that he was talking to, said ninja quickly left, returning shortly with a greying, bespectacled old man, wearing a black shirt, whit light brown shorts, and a special pair of sandals, he was also very drunk and carrying a large bottle of what Naruto could clearly tell was sake.

"What's this? I asked for protection, not a bunch of kids!" the old man stated, Naruto tensed at his words, "You all look like you could barely throw a Kuna, let alone be Shinobi" the old man added staring at the three Genin, Naruto was starting to shake with anger, "And you! You can barely take my words, what makes you think you can protect me?" he asked to Naruto, who he thought was shaking in fear.

"Oyaji" Naruto started darkly, looking up at the Hokage, "Tell me the mission quickly so I can leave"

The Hokage sighed softly before starting, "Tazuna is building a bridge to connect the land of waves to the mainland, to help restore the economy there, which has become rather unstable as of recently. He is hiring guards to protect him against the various bandits that watch the trail he has to take to reach the construction site, as such is was ranked a C-Rank mission"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, who gave a nod to confirm the unspoken question that was 'Are we doing this mission?', he quickly left for the door, giving a dark glare at Tazuna, who was the only one that could see it, he quickly made his way to his house, packing what supplies were needed for this trip.

oOo

The fox grumbled silently, he was woken up by the hatred that he felt from his little one, he looked out to see an old, greying man talk bad to Naruto and his team mates, he growled loudly, but was unnoticed by Naruto who was still filling up with anger. The Kyuubi sent out a soft, caring aura that enveloped the area around him, just enough to help Naruto keep his composure and not attack the old man, as much as he wanted him to though, he didn't want Naruto's plan to be ruined, even if he didn't understand all of it.

"_**Are you alright little one?**_" he asked as Naruto made it to his house, easing off his chakra to allow Naruto full control of his emotions, "_I'm fine Kyu-Chan, I'm just upset over his words, he shouldn't judge what he doesn't know_" Naruto thought back, glad that Kyu-Chan was awake.

"_**It's alright, besides, this is a good opportunity to see the outside world, there's only so much experience you can gain from training in a forest**_" the fox Noted, getting a hum in agreement from Naruto, who finished packing his bag with supplies, "_**You should leave a not for Hinata, that way she can focus on her personal training**_" the fox added thinking of Hinata, Naruto agreed and wrote a not on a spare sheet, leaving in the kitchen for Hinata to find when she came back.

oOo

Naruto left his house shortly after, dashing towards the village gates where he met up with his team and Tazuna, setting off immediately when he arrived, grinning like nothing had happened earlier, much to the surprise of Tazuna, who kept looking at him expecting to see the dark glare that he received before. Naruto ran ahead of the group, beckoning them to catch up, "To the land of waves!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto**

**Kitsune Oni**

**Author: Here's Chapter 5, Great help from yuediangelo who picked at it greatly :) Enjoy!**

Naruto walked dully beside his group, as excited as he was about going on a proper mission, this was just too boring, they had walked for over an hour on the path that was 'Always watched by bandits' and had come over nothing.

He groaned silently as he looked up from his depressed state, hoping to see signs of life, he would take anything, a wolf, a bear, a puddle? There was a perfect circle of water in the middle of the path, a circle of water that didn't vibrate to the shakes of nearby influences and was not being absorbed into the ground. It wasn't much, but he'd take it.

He looked at his team mates to see if they knew what was happening, to his surprise, Sasuke and Sakura were walking aimlessly towards the puddle, he scowled silently, thinking they deserve not to know if they couldn't see it themselves.

He was impressed that his Sensei saw it though, he had taken a subtly low position that would look like his normal walking if you didn't look closely enough, what surprised him though, was that Kakashi had not made any movement towards his weapons, not even putting weight onto a side of the body that was going to attack, what was he up to?

As they neared the puddle, Naruto saw that it was becoming smaller, he tensed up a little, preparing for the oncoming attack, jumping in 'surprise' as two, silverly dressed ninja appeared from the water, the water disappearing as they did.

He pulled a face of shock and surprise as his Sensei was 'taken out' by two 'surprise attackers' and was lying wounded on the ground, but he knew that Kakashi was actually hiding in the trees, using a Substitution Jutsu to get there, and watching how his students would respond, he mentally scowled at what his Sensei did, planning on getting back at him later.

Sasuke was the first to act by charging at the attacker on the far left, Naruto following his lead by going to the one on the right, Sakura staying back and protecting Tazuna from any other threat. It wasn't long until the attackers were tied up and Kakashi laughing from the sidelines, shocking the members of the group, Naruto giving another fake shock.

oOo

Naruto quickly turned to Tazuna after their Sensei's appearance and held him by the collar, sending a negative feeling out that only the old man could feel, said man breaking a sweat at the feeling.

"Explain why two ninjas attacked us" he demanded coolly, sending a shiver down the man's spine, Naruto quickly getting a hit to the back of the head by Sakura who was glaring at him fiercely.

"What are you doing you Baka! We're here to protect him, not hurt him!" she yelled while Naruto 'recovered' from her attack.

"Only from bandits and wildlife" Naruto retorted angrily, returning his gaze back at the old man, "Not from skilled Ninja!" Tazuna sighed, stopping Sakura from arguing back.

"I lied about who would attack me" he started softly "There's this guy named Gato, he controls the crime on the Land of Waves and plans to be leader by exploiting the economy crises, he stops all that oppose him with bribes or force, since he couldn't bribe me he used force, which was why I had to hire protection. I couldn't afford to pay for a B-Rank mission or above so I had to lie and say it was a C-Rank mission"

Naruto silently fumed, he wasn't just angry, he was furious, but he couldn't direct it at the old man, who was risking so much for his village.

Sakura comforted the old man, patting him on the back as she did. The old man continuing his story explaining Gato's past, about the helpers who've agreed to help him, and about the status of the bridge they were working on.

"Let's continue!" Naruto said 'happily', actually annoyed about how long they were taking, he knew that those two weren't the only ones that would attack them, and nobody seemed to notice or care. He was happy that his Sensei, again, knew as well, as he was scoping the forest lines for any movement.

Naruto lead the group, 'arguing' with Sasuke about who used the better technique against the attackers. The other members of the group slowing behind them surprised about how they could act like that after what they heard.

oOo

"They should be back by now, it's not like them dawdle" a short, light-brown haired man said while looking at the clock, he looked over to a man behind him, "Go see what has happened to them!" he ordered, the man leaving as fast as he could, flinching slightly as a tall, bandaged, dark-haired man laughed menacingly.

"The Demon Brothers were weaklings Gato" he started, looking at the short man with fiery eyes, "Anyone could have beaten them"

The short man, Gato, hesitating before speaking, mentally scowling at himself for hiring a dangerous man, "Then what would you have done? I haven't seen you do anything since a hired you, why should I even be paying you, you-"

Gato shrieked loudly, a short female, shorter than him, had grabbed his arm, glaring frightfully at him, adding so much pressure that he felt like his arm would rip off.

"Settle down" the large man said chuckling at the female, who let go and jumped behind him, relieving Gato, rubbing his arm that had become dark purple.

The large man stoop up fast, grabbing his large sword as he did, deciding that he'd take the ninja on; the female following him as he left, stopping as he reached the door. "You better double my payment for your remarks" he said menacingly before exiting, causing the short man to fall out of his chair in fear.

oOo

Naruto walked quickly with his group, using all his senses on the surrounding forests, much like his Sensei, who secretly had his covered eye open, allowing him to see even the slightest movement.

He ignored his teammates for the time being, giving off a 'daydream' vibe; he didn't care what they were talking about anyway, he was more concerned at what was waiting for them, the two that attacked them before couldn't be the strongest this Gato could hire. Naruto quickly broke his thought as he heard a rustling in the bushes and threw a Kunai into the source of the sound; quickly recovering with a 'show-off' position directed a Sasuke.

"Naruto you Baka!" Sakura yelled as Naruto cleared the bushes, revealing a white snowy rabbit, penetrated by his Kunai, "Why would you kill such a defenceless animal!"

Naruto stared at the rabbit intently; ignoring the shouts of the other, there was something about that rabbit that didn't seem right, _the fur_! Almost as quickly did he realise did he jump away from the rabbit, grabbing Sakura as well, just in time for his Sensei to yell "Duck!" as a huge sword swept over them.

"I'm surprised the kid manage to figure it out" a low grumble said from the direction of the sword, the man entered with a smirk that could be seen even with the bandages covering his face, eyeing Naruto intently, seeing what the others didn't.

"Everyone stay back!" Kakashi ordered, pulling his headband above his forehead, revealing his hidden, red eye, focusing only on the man in front of him, "That man is Zabuza! Demon of the Mist!"

Naruto looked up intently at the man, taking in all that his sensei told him about the man, excited that a man could be named such a thing, he took in every feature of the man, he wore dark sandals, light-blue striped pants that were covered with brown cameo shin garments, shirtless torso with a black sash over his chest with leg matching cameo fore-arm garments, and last spiky black hair complemented with his Mist headband worn on the side.

He had never seen anything like him, and he could tell he was strong, the aura around him was stronger than anything he's felt before (excluding Kyu-Chan), and he smiled even greater, with eye's flaring at the enemy in front of them.

Zabuza eyeing him back with the same tenacity, barely even acknowledging Kakashi, who he had wanted to fight for ages, looking only at the blonde boy, he could tell that the boy was special. He quickly sighed as a Kuna flew past his face; Kakashi telling him he would face him, the boy would have to wait.

Zabuza lifted up his heavy sword and rested on the back of his neck, bending his knees slightly to prepare his attack, and as soon as Kakashi jumped towards him did he swing his blade as hard as he could, sending a shockwave that forced his enemies back, chuckling silently as the boy, in that split-second, created a clone to take the impact of the attack and rush past him, "This will be a good experience for Haku".

oOo

Naruto quickly created a plan as the Demon-Nin prepared an attack; he had seen a slight movement in the forest, so miniscule that a nearly rejected the idea of it being someone, until he saw the smirk on Zabuza's face that is. He crouched low, putting his two index and middle fingers together that made a cross shape in front of him, channelling enough chakra to make a clone and increase his jump, putting it all into action as Zabuza swung his sword, sending out a large shockwave, just the distraction he'd need to pull this off.

As he jumped, a small image, his newly created clone, retreated to the tree, making the illusion that the shockwave sent him back as he really dashed forward, looking at the tall ninja as he did, was he... smiling? Did he want him to go into the forest? Whatever it was he was going to take it, returning the smile before running past him into the forest, stopping only when he was in front of the figure.

The person wore a dark, feminine Kimono with a green sash around their waist, they had long, beautiful dark hair that gathered together in a lacy white bun at the back, finished off with a white mask on the front of their face that represented the Village of the Mist. Naruto could tell immediately the person was a guy, a cute guy from the features he could see, but people could be easily fooled into thinking he was a girl.

oOo

"Hi!" Naruto said abruptly, still focusing on the boy's appearance, said boy did not reply, but only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Are you with Zabuza?" he asked curiously, the boy nodded again, almost instantly after that did he strike at the boy, as much as he hated to, he still had his mission, something he knew the other understood fully by retuning the attack, quickly sending ice sticks at the blonde ninja.

Naruto barely had time to dodge, his jacket getting pierced in the process, he quickly took it off, revealing his black undershirt that had no signs of being damaged. He huffed loudly, receiving something that sounded like a giggle from the other.

Naruto quickly went into a defensive stance, trying to stop himself from blushing, wait, BLUSHING? How was this happening? He looked up the boy who still seemed to be giggling at the other, and he wasn't mad, or embarrassed, what was this feeling? He felt as if his stomach had become extremely light and soft. He quickly snapped out of this as he heard Kyu-Chan laughing in the back of his mind, thinking he was laughing at him loasing.

He quickly gathered up chakra, forming a second arm with a spiky hand from his chest, jumping towards the boy as he did. With his new arm, he easily blocked the ice sticks being hurled at him and made it safely in front of the other; gather chakra into his fist as he did so, landing a strong punch to the boy's chest, sending him to crash down against the tree, said tree falling onto him as he hit the ground.

Naruto tried his best to stay standing, thoroughly weak from his last attack, he could barely muster enough energy to heal himself, barely relieving himself of his minor wounds, he scowled at himself as he remembered the warning from Kyu-Chan.

oOo

"_**You've got to concentrate Harder Naruto!**__" the fox instructed for the umpteenth time as his student quickly lost control of his chakra, Naruto panting heavily from the sudden lost, "__**You've got to get use to the Chakra, not build it up, the more you build up, the more pressure you'll get from it, causing breaks in your body, breaks that can't be healed by chakra!**__"_

oOo

Naruto scowled himself even more as he felt numbness coming over his right arm, the combined effort of the arm and punch pushed the chakra past his comfort use, luckily he could still use his arm, but he wouldn't be able to add any more chakra to his body.

The boy rose from the smoking dust of his crash, surprised that someone got past his 'Ice Field', only his master could do that, and only if he was using his Water Clone Technique, but this boy beat it with only the use of chakra. He quickly got back into a fighting stance before rushing at Naruto with an ice-spike covered hand; toppling Naruto and making him double over, coughing up blood as he did.

The boy quickly jumped back at this, shocked that the boy was injured easily, he had defeat his 'Ice Field' easily, but was taken out by his 'Ice Claw', Did the boy use a technique before? Was that why he couldn't dodge?

He quickly sat across from the blonde boy, waiting for the other to speak first.

oOo

"Why did he let me run past?" Naruto finally asked after what seemed like an hour of silence, but was only 5 minutes, the boy did not move, surprised that Naruto had noticed, he simply removed his mask, revealing a face that Naruto could only call beauty, from the smooth cheeks, to the slight protruding nose, everything completed the boy. The boy giggled slightly as Naruto looked away, trying his best to control what was obviously a bulge in his pants.

"'I will only let those near you who are like you'" the boy quoted, letting out a light, calming voice that made Naruto fight his urges even more, "That's what my master told me, letting know one near me the entire time that I have been with him"

Naruto looked back at the boy, finally in control of his urges, which he was surprised he had, "Does that mean Zabuza can clearly see 'me' even with my mask on?" he asked seriously, not knowing whether to be happy or sad that someone could see him.

The boy nodded simply once more, his hair swaying slightly being unrestricted from his mask, he hesitated slightly thinking if he should add to it, showing his 'eyes' in approval before continuing.

"And I see 'you' too; it makes me sad that there are others like me"

Naruto fell over at this, not only did the boy had such sad eyes, but he was actually sad that he had similar eyes. He quickly tried to compose himself by trying to jump up energetically, but that failed before it started, as he looked up to see that the other boy was looking straight at him with a sweet smile, lying down in the same position as him, Naruto already blushing cheeks reddened even more, to the point where he could be called a tomato.

Naruto sat up slowly, the other matching his movements, still wearing the sweet smile that made him blush so.

"I-I'm Naruto" Naruto... stuttered? He's never done that before, was it because of these feelings? He quickly reddened again in embarrassment of his talking, the boy giggling slightly before answering, "I am Haku"

Naruto fell to silence as he heard a soft laughter, almost giggling from the end of his mind, "_What's so funny?_" he asked the fox angrily, the fox continued laughing, answering slowly between each intake.

"**You ... Are ... In ... Love!**" the foxed started laughing louder, in a voice he had never heard from the fox, sound almost joyful at the news, but he didn't focus on that for long as he focused more on what Kyu-Chan said, was he really in Love? Was this what Hinata felt all that time back?

He was quickly snapped out of that thought as he returned to consciousness by a soft shaking from Haku, looking as if he had passed out, he quickly realised he was lying down, had he gone that deep into his mind? He quickly sat up giving Haku a smile in thanks, before reddening again, this time he forced himself to keep looking at Haku, who kept on giggling at his confused blush.

oOo

The two boys stopped quickly as they sensed what was nearing the end of Kakashi's and Zabuza's battle, Zabuza being on the losing side, "I must protect my master!" Haku called, quickly putting his mask back on and charging into the clearing to intervene.

Naruto, disappointed that he couldn't stay with the other, sadly made his way to his clone, who stood behind the group, looking in awe at the 'Hidden Mist Hunter-Nin', he quickly dispelled the clone before Sakura looked back at him and scolded him for being so weak, apparently, all 'he' did was throw a kunai at Zabuza, before getting knocked out by the man, he didn't mind though, because from look from the needle impaled Zabuza that was unnoticed by everyone else, the look that so clearly told him to find the two, he knew he was invited, something that both made him and Kyu-Chan to cry in joy.

He had found someone, no, _two_ people that he could add to his group. He smiled sweetly at the Haku and Zabuza before they left; a smile that surprisingly went unnoticed by the others, which made him happier as he joined his group towards the Land of the Waves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto**

**Kitsune Oni**

**AUTHOR: Hey, *whistle* this took a while, from computers and laptops breaking down, to losing my motivation, it's finally done. and at the highest word count I've EVER done, 5000+ is great! I might just do that with all if them, hehe. Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors in this chapter, please feel free to point any, or all out for me. Again, GREAT help from yuediangelo who helps me out dearly, and since I've FINALLY gotten to read her story (sorry about not reviewing btw) Casamento Arranjado, I will gladly recommend it. It always leaves my imagination running with every chapter, so read if you can :)  
**

Naruto walked through the dark forest, clearing his mind of any unwanted thoughts, focusing on everything around him, waiting for the slightest movement. And there it was. He quickly jumped behind a tree, Kunai slashing into the air, but nothing was felt, that didn't deter him though as he quickly though his Kunai into a dark shade. He was happy when it pierced a tree, as there was an unmistakable sound of it going through clothing. Quickly walking up to the area he saw Haku, struggling against the chakra-kunai stopping his clothing from ripping.

"Very good Naruto" Haku said smirking, Naruto just smiled, for the past week they had been doing there best to train, Haku always overpowering the blonde every way possible, wether from strength, to traps, even techniques. But Naruto finally did it, Haku had let his guard down for that split-second, and now he was trapped.

Naruto quickly dissipated his chakra and pulled out his kunai, grabbing Haku with his other arm and pulled him into a hug. Haku, though surprised, returned it greatly, nuzzling his head into the other's shoulder, something that surprised Naruto.

"We better get back to master" Haku said letting go of a pouting Naruto causing him to giggle, he loved it when Naruto was like this. He loved it when Naruto showed his emotions.

oOo

"So Naruto FINALLY got you, eh Haku?" Zabuza asked after being told of their training, Haku only blushing greatly at his master's taunts, said man laughing at his disciple's reaction, Naruto joining in shortly after.

"He did well in sensing my movements and noticing my vulnerable points" Haku finally said after calming himself, smiling at the blonde he was compliment, "You can finally start walking Naruto" he added with a big smile, the blonde's eyes becoming more eager every second.

"You've mastered the training Kakashi gave you?" Zabuza asked thinking back to the day Naruto found them.

oOoFlashbackoOo

**Zabuza groaned as he rested against the tree, he had taken a big toll with his chakra being all 'showy' with his techniques, it'd take him a week at least to replenish it. He looked over and saw his faithful disciple mashing some leaves together for the healing paste, he chuckled thinking of how the Medic-Nin's thought of how useless this was, **_**boy**_** were they wrong.**

**Haku quickly went to his master's side after completing the paste and smothered it over his wound. He was surprised that the wound Kakashi gave him could only be done because of Naruto's chakra attack that his clone threw, and he was even more surprised that only his master sensed it. According to him it was enough to slice a mountain in half, it amazed him that the boy had so much power, and it was a clone at that.**

"**What are you smiling for Haku"? Zabuza asked noticing that his disciple was becoming unfocused and smiling with a deep blush, he mused at his guess but he didn't want to say anything until his disciple was brave enough to tell him.**

**Haku quickly snapped into focus, blushing a deeper shade than he already was, and nearly flinched when his master tasselled his hair. "Don't be afraid, just tell me when you're ready", Haku was surprised, any other time his master would have hit him or given him some hard training, but here he was being kind, did he know? He must, it's the only reason he would act like this.**

**The two of them stopped as they felt the wind shift, and sensed a presence silence itself. They quickly readied their weapons at the unknown attacker. Haku, hearing a twig break, threw a kunai towards a far tree, hearing a *THUMP* in response.**

"**Geez" a familiar voice said painfully "You tell me to find you and then you try to kill me"**

**Haku walked over and found Naruto against the tree, his kunai not far from the boy's neck. Smiling sweetly, he pulled the kunai out and lifted him, pulling him into a hug before walking into the clearing.**

"**Naruto, this is my master, Zabuza" Haku greeted as he pulled the blonde in front of his master, his master nodding in acknowledgement. "We didn't realise you would find us soon... how DID you find us?"**

**Naruto smiled sheepishly, "I've been up all night, I couldn't sleep until I found you guys", this was emphasized by a large yawn and his eyes forcing shut "Kakashi was going to start our chakra-control training today, but I couldn't wai-"**

**Haku quickly caught Naruto as he passed out, breathing softly into the brunette's shoulder.**

"**Go lie him down, he's exhausted" Zabuza instructed, seeing the flush rising on the boy, Haku nodded and lied the blonde down in his bed before returning and finish putting the past on her master's wound.**

**oOo**

**Naruto opened his eyes quickly in surprise, he looked around trying to remember where he was, his eyes widened when his memories of the morning flooded him. He tried to lift himself up but felt a weight in him, to his surprise it was a hand. He turned to find Haku sleeping peacefully against him, breathing as silent as the wind.**

**Naruto slowly sat up, trying his hardest not to wake the other up, or parts on his body for that matter either. He failed though, as he jumped at some dark laughter, Haku leaping to his feat. Both boys stopped when they saw it was just Zabuza laughing and pointing at them, "That was more funnier than I thought it would be"**

"**Master!" Haku cried embarrassingly, causing his master to laugh even louder, causing both boy's to become as red as tomatoes.**

"**I-I'm sorry Naruto, I was really tired, and I thought you wouldn't mind" Haku stuttered now facing the Blonde boy, who gave his best smile he could.**

"**I didn't mind, I was surprised, but I... liked it" Naruto confessed, looking at the ground awkwardly. He looked up in surprise once again as Haku pulled him in to a deep hug, nothing he had felt before, he was feeling everything drip away, nothing concerning him, only him, and Haku.**

oOoEnd FlashbackoOo

"Yes" Naruto answered smiling proudly, quickly running up a tree. Zabuza nodded approvingly at the boy's control, giving off the least amount of chakra needed.

"I did it the same day he showed us" Naruto started, quickly jumping to the ground before continuing, "But I had to look like an idiot to the others, always falling off before I could take a step"

Haku gave a look of annoyance before changing it into sincerity, he hated how Naruto had to hide his powers to the others, he knew that 'at the drop of a hat' they would lock him up and experiment as much as they could, all to understand the fox's powers, who he knew cared for Naruto very much.

"You've done well to keep it up" Zabuza said thinking along the same lines as his disciple, "You better head back now, I've got to rest and Haku needs to keep watch"

Naruto nodded sadly, gave Haku a tight hug before leaving. He hated leaving them, hated the thought of returning to the people that mistreated him. So many times over the years, so many times he wanted to leave the village, to escape from the torment and abuse. So many times he stopped himself, focusing only on the satisfaction the he would receive when he took over the village.

oOo

Kakashi paced back and forth in the room he and Naruto were sharing at Tazuna's house, fuming greatly. Naruto had gone out to meet that girl again, telling him nothing, how could he? How could he not tell his Sensei about what-could-be-a-security-risk? He stomped on the ground heavily, shaking the house slightly, as soon as Naruto got back, he would confront him. And speak of the _devil_, here he comes now.

"Where were you?" he asked icily as Naruto walked into the room, he noted the 'humph' he silently gave before answering.

"I was training the tree-climbing training Sensei" Naruto answered as politely as he could. He knew Kakashi was trying everything he could to find out about Haku, from Scout-Nin to Chakra-Lines. Stuff he could easily get past, what was hard was making it seem like he didn't notice the trackers or sensors.

"We're having a test tomorrow to see how you guys are fairing" Kakashi stated, thinking he could call the blonde's bluff. He was mentally surprised though that he accepted it and went to lie down, thinking that he ended the conversation.

"Who's that girl you're always meeting?" he asked as intimidating as he could, seemingly having an effect as the boy sat up quickly. Naruto only sitting as he doesn't feel like arguing with his 'Sensei', mentally laughing at the gender mistake his teacher was making.

"I met her during one of my training exercises, she helps me calm down" he answered half-honestly, Haku really does help him calm down, always welcoming him with a hug and a smile, always glad to listen to his problems, it's always better when he's near.

"You shouldn't associate with anyone!" Kakashi growled, how could the boy be so stupid? That girl could be anyone, a Nin that Gato has hired, a Nin from a neighbouring land hoping to get leverage, or even a Nin-Killer, they have been numerous lately.

"I can associate with anyone I want!" Naruto growled just as darkly, letting his mask drop for a split-second, allowing Kakashi to see what he could only describe as rage, built up to a point where he thought it would explode. Kakashi was so shocked from the face he gave that he didn't realize that everyone in the house was now in their room trying to understand what was going on.

"What's going on Sensei?" Sakura asked worryingly, obviously the Baka had done something wrong but what could he have done that made Sensei _this_ upset?

"Naruto is associating with someone who we do not know" was all Kakashi said before sitting down on his bed, pretending not to notice as Sakura hit Naruto as hard as she could, sending him against the wall, blood trickling from his now broken nose.

"What is wrong with you Baka?!" she yelled as loud as she could, infuriated that here teammate could be so idiotic, she vowed to herself that she would kill him if he messed up their first C-Rank –what should actually be a B/A-Rank- Mission.

"The idiot probably told them everything about the mission" Sasuke said from the corner, glaring daggers at the blond, why did he, a noble Ninja of the Uchiha-Chan, get stuck with an idiot that was nothing compared to him? What he wouldn't give to be in a group with the Clan-Heirs.

"Stop this!" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter yelled, she quickly ran to the blonde's side, taking out a handkerchief and covering his nose. She had never, not even from the drunks in the village, seen something like this, all because he made a friend. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves"

Sasuke got up at this, glaring at the woman, "This does not concern an idiot villager like you!" he scowled, even with Tazuna grabbing onto his shoulder, he was not going to let her stand up for the weakling.

"Enough!" Kakashi ordered from his bed. Though he loved how Sakura acted –he could write it off as an argument-, they can't hurt Tazuna in any way, and he knew hurting his daughter would hurt him just as much. Sasuke retracting from the room, giving the darkest scowl he could before entering his own room where Inari, Tazuna's grandson and Tsunami's son, was sleeping.

Sakura just stood where she was, everyone could tell she was still fuming. "If you see them again I'll make sure you won't leave the Medic Building for a week" she threatened Naruto, who seemed like he wasn't even listening, which she just assumed was because of the punch she gave earlier, but was really just him not being interested.

Kakashi just sighed when his female student left the room, his team would have been perfect if the fox brat wasn't in it. He would have the Uchiha heir on the attack, Sakura supporting with her Chakra-Fists, and an archer, attacking the enemy's weak points from afar. Instead he got this blonde, who only had a good Taijitsu and a large chakra reserve. He would have gotten rid of him ages ago if it weren't for that damn fox, he only planned on failing Naruto, and getting a back-up placed into the team, Sai was he name and would be great for long range attacks, but the damn fox interfered and _forced_ him to pass Naruto, who so far has proven nothing for the team.

"Why don't you move into another room, Naruto?" Tsunami asked, bringing Kakashi out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw Naruto, with no indication of his nose being broken, looking as straight and clean as always, he would have thought he just dreamed about Sakura punching him if it weren't for Tsunami's very bloody handkerchief.

"I'll be alright" Naruto declined with a weak smile, he was very angry at the moment, he could easily take anything they could throw at him, but he had to hold himself back when they said they involved Haku. Though he never said, not even to Haku and Zabuza, who both knew without having to be told, he loved Haku. There is always a place in his heart that lights up when he sees him, and knowing that Kyu-Chan, who was just as angry as him, approved of the dark-haired boy made him even happier. He quickly lied down, focusing only on Haku, thinking that if he thought of anything else, he would go on a rampage in the house. He blocked out all outside influences, from Tsunami's coos, to Kakashi's questioning, smiling sweetly at the thought of his love.

oOo

"...You pass"

Kakashi mentally scolded himself for saying those words, he watched as Naruto walked up the tree to his Kunai, which he made much, much higher for the blonde, and threw it at his feet. And as much as he wanted to fail Naruto and make him continue practising so he could focus on Sasuke and Sakura's training, he had to pass him, there was no fault in his technique, bringing out the minimum amount of chakra for each step.

Naruto quickly jumped off the tree, making a cloud of dust appear at his feet as he landed. Something that made the other three looks turn to awe at. The cloud of dust didn't act like a normal cloud of dust, but swirled around the blonde, spiking at the edge of tunes to make small gusts of wind that moved the leaves and grass around him.

"What are we doing now?" Naruto asked giving off his over-the-top grin while pulling a 'peace' sign with his right hand, his teammates paling at his actions and his Sensei giving a glare that only he could see.

"We will be joining Tazuna for all his rounds at the bridge, never know when he might appear..."

"When _who_ might appear Sensei?" Sakura asked, very confused at her teacher's words, flinching slightly when his eyes snapped to her. She recovered quickly when he gave his 'smile'.

"I guess I never told you" kakashi started giving a light laugh, "The Hunter-Nin, wasn't a Hunter-Nin at all, the Village of the Mist has no information on him, I don't think he is a 'Nin' at all"

Both Sakura and Sasuke paled at this, Sasuke considerably less than Sakura but was still noticeable. "Then what do we do, we barely defeated him last time, no thanks to Naruto" Sakura said, glaring at the blonde intensely.

"With a better Chakra-Control you all should do much better than last time, even if your teamwork was seriously lacking" Kakashi stated, trying his best to rile Naruto up. He mentally growled when the boy seemed to have no interest in the conversation, but seemed to have a look of humour whenever they talked. He knew something. Did he know the 'Hunter-Nin'? If he did, why would he not tell him? Missions are higher priority than arguments.

"Naruto, this may be a better time than ever, who is it that you were seeing?" Kakashi asked, interrupting Sakura's rant, who, like the other two man, were focusing on Naruto.

Naruto was surprised at this, was kakashi smarter than he thought? He already had a suspicion about Haku but now he was being more direct, "What do I say Kyu-Chan?" Naruto asked to his motherly fox in the back of his head, who had been sleeping for most of their time here, recovering from all the training sessions he had given.

"_**You're in a pickle, to not say anything would accuse you of leaking mission, or village information. But to say something, would have to be as close to the truth as possible, Kakashi is putting everything he has into sensing you, even if he isn't showing it. You're not trained enough to lie against that. Either tie your connections or tell them about Haku and Zabuza, you pick Kit, you decide where you fate is**_"

Naruto stayed quiet for a good 10 minutes, deep in thought on what to do, Kyu-Chan giving the best help he could with the young boy's questions. He only started talking after he dodged attacks from both kakashi and Sakura, his Sensei throwing a lightning kunai, and Sakura giving one of her 'bone-breaking' punches. Both were surprised at how easily he dodged them, Sakura thinking that at least one of their attacks should have hit, Kakashi thinking that his Sharingan barely picked it up, which meant that Naruto was faster than anything he had seen, just slower than the Yondaime's Thunder God technique.

"As the heir of the Uzumaki Clan, I claim to the right of secrecy on the grounds as my collaborator was helping in my Clan's most kept secrets" Naruto said with a serious look that no one had seen before, he was even standing properly, giving him an imposing presence on his teammates, who backed behind their Sensei almost immediately.

Kakashi just stood in shock, he had not expected Naruto to know of Clan privileges or of his own clan. It was impossible to find out about his clan –he hopes he doesn't know about his other clan- in the Leaf Village as it was of higher secrecy than the Kyuubi's placement. He must have heard it from his 'friend' but how would they know? The Uzumaki clan had been wiped out for years, only Naruto and _her_ were inheritors of that clan, but she wouldn't dare say anything about it.

"What do you mean 'Clan Secrets'?" Sasuke sneered, becoming more confident with every word, he would have know, the other clan members would have known, if Naruto had a clan, but he doesn't.

"I have an inheritance from my mother's clan, which I claim by blood from my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who was the last, official member of the clan, my father would have become head as also head of his own if he hadn't died. Please confirm this Sensei"

Kakashi was in even more shock than before, _how_ did he know about his mother? He KNEW the Hokage would not dare say her name to him, what else did he know? Did he know his father's name? His clan? He would have to talk to the Hokage about this when he gets back, but first he would have to confirm something he dreaded. "What Naruto says is correct, the village was kept out of the loop of whom Naruto's parents were, or that the Uzumaki line had a clan, all to protect Naruto, who had a weight put onto him before he could even think properly"

To say Sakura and Sasuke's reactions were expected was an understatement, Sakura, looked with logical eyes and only wanted to know more about his 'weight' and his parents. Sasuke on the other hand, was pissed, thinking that Naruto would only bring down the Clan's way, _his_ way.

"This should become publicly known when we get back, with or without the council's permission" Naruto said, manipulating the subject change.

"What do you mean, I though clan's had to go through the Council for public disclosure, allowing them to decide if it should be said or not" Sakura said with a puzzled look.

"Not when a Clan was harmed, mentally or physically, by said Council, the lose their power but can choose to encourage the hearing putting them in a better spotlight"

"And how has the Council harmed you clan?" Sasuke snarled in, causing a slight jump from Sakura at how low his tone had gone.

"Ever wonder why no one knew about my Clan? Why the Council made no forth-coming about reinstating my clan as the head leader? Because they wanted no one to know about the Uzumaki Clan, to know about their power"

"And what power is this?" Kakashi asked, intrigued by something that not even _he_ was told.

"Their body, while not having the hard body their blood-relatives, the Senju Clan had. They focused their body on being weak, allowing damage, consistent of vibrations, to pass through them, nullifying a percentage of the damage they would receive, the percent varying from how affiliated you are with the technique" Naruto lied, surprised that Kakashi had brought his guard down he decide to act. They wouldn't know better, their own Council abolished all information on his Clan except the knowledge they weren't allow to reveal to the public, no one could call him on it.

oOo

Kakashi sat down on his bed, the response he had gotten for the letter he sent to the Hokage was not what he was expecting, the words still etched into his mind:

**Dear Kakashi,**

**In light of your recent information, we have designated a haven for the Uzumaki Clan should Naruto wish to take up his role as leader. We have kept this information from him as his Clan was one of the most feared in the land, but if he chooses to rebuild the Clan under our guidance he is more than happy to.**

**As to the person you say is corresponding to Naruto about his Clan, we have narrowed the possible list to 5 people, those people would have no problem in telling Naruto, benefit or not.**

**Nagato (Uzumaki descendant through mother. Raised as an orphan. Trained by the Toad Sannin. Known child of the Rinnegan. Has been seen doing movement of Revolt).**

**Karin (Uzumaki descendant through father. Subordinate of Orichimaru during his days under Danzō Shimura. Believed to still be under Orichimaru's orders but is unknown).**

**Anko Mitarashi (Student of Orichimaru during her Chūnin Exams. Test subject of Orichimaru when he was experimenting the 'Cursed Seal of Heaven', of the 10 subjects, she was the only survivor. Believed to tell Naruto based on her similar up-bringing by the villagers because of her association with Orichimaru).**

**Shikamaru Nara (Nara descendant through father. Showed signs of life while at the Academy when Naruto will socialise. Nara Clan known to act through their own means when associating with secrecy, using their Clans heightened I.Q. to decide the best action for their Clans future. Possibility to act on the possibility of an alliance with the Uzumaki, them knowing of the clan's past).**

**Hinata Hyuuga (Hyuuga descendant through father. Has shown interest in Naruto's life. Found out about Naruto's past through conversation with father. Has been seen conversing Naruto and defending him from that point on. Has been seen training with Naruto in hidden training grounds over the village, Sensei has seen significant boosts in her confidence after her being with him).**

**Of all of them, we believe Hinata is the most likely but would have been impossible to contact him during his mission as she is on a mission in the northern village. We think Nagato, or probably one of his followers. If this is true, you are ordered to abandon your mission and return to the village, we cannot allow the Kyuubi to be out of our reach.**

**Spoken by Danzō, dictated by ANBU member.**

He was not expecting what was said, the list they made was shocking, had the Clan leaders really followed their orders on not blaming Naruto? They were strong-willed to do so. The first on his list to investigate when he got back would be Hinata; she has been spending a lot of time with him. Then there was Shikamaru, the Nara Clan has been known for deeming what they believe is right before, he couldn't put it against them if they saw an alliance with the once feared Clan. Then there were the other three, he knew Anko was more than enough like Naruto to show an interest if she ever saw him, it was luck that she wasn't asked to be one of the team leaders. Then there were Karin and Nagato, both having poor child hoods, both entering the world of rebellion, both so unknown to the world that no one knew where they were. Both have good reasons to show interest in Naruto, whether they fruited their interest was another story.

He sighed as Naruto entered their room, he was out again with that girl, and thanks to his knowledge of Clan secrecy he could not ask him, NOR was he able to say anything against it, as long as he returned he could not do a thing.

oOo

Naruto smiled a smile that was almost non-existent on his face, he had another great night with Haku and Zabuza, and Zabuza even let them go for a walk for as long as they wanted. They both loved that walk, from the feeling of closeness, to the friendly flirting.

Their night ended when Naruto led Haku, hand-in-hand into an open flower field. Turning him under the moonlight, caressing his soft cheek as he inched closer to the other's face, their noses inches apart. They looked into each other's eyes, seeing only love, they inched even closer until their lips met.

Bliss coursing through their body, the light of the moon seemingly getting darker, leaving them in their own world, seeing only each other, never letting go.

"I love you Haku" was all Naruto said to the dark-haired boy now resting his head into the blonde's chest, "That is all I feel for you, even when we first met"

"I'm so happy that master let you through that day" Haku confessed, snuggling even closer into the other, letting his arm's entwine behind his lover's back, "Promise me you won't leave me"

Naruto stroked his lover's hair, blowing gently into it, giving a small peck on his forehead, "I promise, Haku"

oOo

Naruto woke up with the biggest smile he has ever given. The event's of last night still coursing through him. He walked down the stairs after doing his morning rituals, his smile never fading, all until his was punch as he got to the last step, sending him back up the stairs, pain erupting from his gut, he had forgotten to put his guard up, leaving him totally exposed.

"And where have you been, idiot?!" Sasuke snarled from the bottom of the stairs, preparing another punch should the blonde try to attack him.

"I have been asleep!" Naruto snarled back at the Uchiha, who faltered slightly but remained confident.

"You have been visiting that girl again! I saw you! Standing in the flower bed, pulling each other in! How could you betray you team?! How could you let that SLUT defile out ninja pride!" Sasuke yelled running up to the blonde, putting all the chakra he could into his fist, swinging at, what he thought would be broken, jaw.

He was surprised when Naruto caught his fist at the last second; putting so much pressure into his hold it made Sasuke kneel.

"You will not disrespect 'her'!" Naruto ordered in his most threatening voice, putting more pressure in his grip, the Uchiha's fist cracking beneath it. "What I do is my own business Uchiha! Just because you have trust issues because of your brother doesn't mean I have to follow you!"

Sasuke froze. Everything became nonexistent, from his hand cracking, to the floor creaking under the pressure. The idiot, the useless freak, the 'last of the class'. He had known what his brother did, the event that made quieter than the most powerful silencing technique. He had know about his Clan's massacre at the hands of his brother, the most respected and promise Uchiha yet.

"Instead of focusing revenge –wich you are NOT cut out for-, focus on rebuilding your Clan's honour, show the world the Uchiha's are to be feared, and respected, show them the power that is the Sharingan"

His head sunk in defeat as the world came back to him, loosening his clenched fist to get the blond- no, Naruto to let got, who did so immediately, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, letting the small, helpless Uchiha sit in pain, wishing nothing more than to seep into the walls.

oOo

Naruto headed to the bridge to meet his group, Sasuke, still distraught, was allowed to stay at the house to protect the client's daughter and grandson. He looked around as he walked onto the bridge for the first time, it was HUGE. The bridge had been made from both sides, both carpenters finishing their job when they meet in the middle.

He ran to where Tazuna was, who was looking like he'd finish the job by the end of the day if there were no interruptions. Interruptions, he HAD to say that word. Now Gato and his thugs had appeared at the entrance and were rushing into the battle.

He sighed greatly as he ran into the group, masterfully cutting their most vulnerable points, down all that got in his way in seconds before stabbing his Kunai into Gato's chest. A deep shade of bloodlust appeared on his face, shocking Gato greatly before he died, falling face first into the ground, his Kunai disappearing into the man's chest.

"Very good Naruto!" Zabuza called from the woods, clapping as he walked into the opening, Haku right behind him with his mask on.

Kakashi took this chance and ran straight towards the demon, lightning congregating around his clenched fist. He was stopped before he got to the entrance of the bridge by a large ice spike that pierced his foot into the ground.

"Relax Kakashi, we're not here to fight" Zabuza started by walking towards the white-haired ninja, his large sword planted into the ground behind Haku, "Since Naruto killed our employer, we have no reason to attack, and since you're on a mission, you cannot openly engage us without putting your protector at risk"

Kakashi glared daggers at the tall man, he hated to admit it but he was right, he could not do anything until Tazuna was finished, and by the looks of it he wouldn't be finished until they left, _if_ they left.

"We just came out to congratulate Naruto on his fine attacks, no mistakes from what I saw"

"You will leave Naruto and NEVER associate with him, am I clear?" Kakashi snarled threateningly.

Zabuza just smiled before heading back to Haku and picking up his sword. Haku took off his mask and smiled at Naruto, blushing deeply, before leaving.

And then it his Kakashi, the '_girl_' Naruto was seeing was him, and Naruto had been with them the entire time. "Start talking Naruto!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto**

**Kitsune Oni**

**Author: Well this took a while, and it's shorter than what I hoped it would be when I started it. My best of the attempts I made for this chapter. With great help from yuediangelo who was very patient and supportive :)**

**-My first request for reviews so... Please review!-**

***Also please point out an mistakes, grammar and otherwise, that I have missed out.**

"Start explaining Naruto" Kakashi ordered as he pulled the ice pick out of his foot, "Before I lose my patience"

Naruto sighed deeply, they sure were making things hard for him; how was he going to talk his way out of associating with a Missing-Nin and his disciple? This just won't end well.

"I met the disciple in the forest a while ago, he told me of my clan, their power, and why they were destroyed" Naruto lied, he hoped that Kakashi was too emotional to notice it.

Kakashi scowled, that pick did more damage than he thought, he limped (slightly) towards his student, "You are to return to the village tomorrow morning, and the council can choose what judgement is best for you"

Naruto sighed again before walking off the bridge, ignoring his Sensei's calls, "I'm heading back to the house, with Gato dead, and the only people who would try and stop the bridge are low-lives, I don't need to be here"

Naruto took the long way back hoping he would run into them, but for the life of him he couldn't pick up their trace, "Must've not wanted to be followed" he said obviously to himself. "_Are you up, Kyu-Chan?_" he asked his fox-mother, from the yawn he heard he had woke him up, "_Sorry_"

"**It's ok Kit; I needed to get up anyway. Your reserves are low thanks to that stunt you pulled earlier**"

"_I didn't want it to take too long; I wanted to see Haku and Zabuza before we left_"

"**Well, what did you want to talk about Kit?**"

"_I was wandering about you, we never DO talk about your past, and I was hoping we could today?_"

"***sigh* C'mon Kit, I know you are curious, but these scars are better left unopened, at least until I'm forced to tell you**"

"_And what time could there be when you are forced?_"

"**When my family come...**"

"_...What?_"

"**You didn't think I was the **_**only**_ **'tailed beast' did you? There are 10 in our group; they always know how to liven up a town**"

"_Why didn't you tell me this before?_"

"**I didn't think it was necessary, but with the exams coming up...**"

"_They're coming to the Chūnin Exams?!_"

"**Bit of a shocker, isn't it? I was surprised too when I felt their calling, I know definitely that Shukaku –**_**he's the one-tail**_**- will be there, but there are other calls as well**"

"_Well, at least I'll get to know more about you_"

"**That's right, though you're going to have to wait until we meet them though**"

"_Alright... But we've got to do SOMETHING in that gap, hopefully Hinata will be there when we get back, she's great to train with_"

"**The both of you were getting more done when you were together, it's a shame you two aren't in the same team**"

"_Yeah..._"

oOo

"...Do you think he'll wake soon?"

"I don't know... we did hit him pretty bad"

"Yeah, and not even a Jinchūriki could break out of the binds we've got on him"

*groan*

"Oh! Here he is!"

"Hey, wake up brat! You think its right to associate with Missing-Nin? You think it's... _cool_ to talk about our village's secrets?"

"...What?"

"Kakashi told us about Zabuza, now fess up!"

"But... never... secrets..."

"Don't lie to us brat! What did you tell the bastard about our village?!"

Naruto looked around; he was in a cage of some sort, surrounded by ANBU. "_Kyu-Chan, are you there?_" he thought desperately, hoping to find something out, but nothing came, silence was inside his heart.

"Don't even bother trying to contact the _demon_, we may not have the original creator of that seal but we do have Nin strong enough to break the connection you have with him, now it's just you here to answer our questions"

Naruto was stunned, they managed to cut his connection with Kyu-Chan, the one who helped him, picked him up and taught him how to push back, they managed to cut contact with the only one who could hold him back.

Wind picked up through the cell, spiralling everything not stuck around him, charges of electricity forming on his body, stunning anything that came near him, in this case, the ANBU, who were all sent flying to the nearest wall, giving him enough time for him to jump up and break the cage-door down and race through, leaving the ANBU in his dust. He raced through the halls of what he could only think was the underground levels of his village, where only the most trusted and the most hated are allowed. He climbed every stair he could find, bringing him closer to the ground level, where he'll be able to head to Oyaji's, and hopefully stop, or postpone what was going to happen.

Sarutobi was having a very odd day this day, he had woken up stubbing his toe on his side-table, something that has never happened to him before, he then found half of the permits he declined not sent out, making them invalid and giving him more work to do for the day, his third and most tiresome was his grandson sneaking in to assassinate him, leaving him with a bloody shoulder when he sneezed, dodging the spike aimed for his throat. Yes it was a very odd day for him, but his most normal, yet so odd occurrence of this day was when Naruto staggered into his office, through the door (which he almost never does), and be chased and called after by who he could tell was Danzō's highest ranking members of his ROOT.

"Naruto! What's wrong?!" Sarutobi asked, getting into protective-grandfather mode, immediately sealing the room after sending his personal corps out to hold off what he knew was going to be the BOAR and the EAGLE barging into his tower.

"Kakashi" Naruto coughed out while collapsing onto the couch, spitting out some blood while he did, "ANBU messed with my seal"

Sarutobi ran straight to Naruto's side, pulling up his shirt as he did, seeing a very vein-throbbing, purple pulsing seal that looked like it was about to burst from the boy's skin. He quickly performed his fastest hand seals and placing his blue-glowing hands onto the seal, doing his best to ease the pain until he could reverse whatever they did to it. Though it wasn't long until his seal was undone, and the three people he wanted nothing to do with at this moment were standing at the entrance of his office. The two Council Elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, and the leader of ROOT, as well as his old partner, Shimura Danzō, were standing there with nothing but disappointment on their faces.

"Hokage" Danzō said with spite, "Would you mind telling why you are aiding my prisoner?"

Sarutobi stood with are dark stare at his old friend and partner, he will never understand why he turned out the way he did, but he'll be damned if he harms Naruto.

"Hokage" Mitokado said while striding with confidence in front of him, "Naruto has been charged with some very high-ranking charges, as such we thought it appropriate to put him under Danzō's care given your affiliation with the child"

"Care is one thing" Sarutobi spat, "But contaminating with the seal that the Fourth created, nearly killing Naruto in the process, is something that I will not put up with"

"The 'contaminating' as you put it was simply to cease any link the boy may have with that demon, precautions are necessary so it won't happen again" Danzō stated, his eye never leaving Naruto's figure.

"That's enough!" Utatane snapped from the entrance, stopping Sarutobi from using his anger, and walked up to Naruto, "The fact is we have already signed the papers, so until his hearing he will be under Danzō's, and ROOT's, care, subjecting him to their treatment"

Sarutobi sighed sadly as he watched them leave, as much as he hated it, he couldn't stop them, it was the Counsel's responsibility for crimes against Konoha, even with his power as Hokage, the best he could do is place his ANBU to watch, which he will, but he won't be able to stop any practises Danzō wishes to exercise. He just hope Naruto would be able to forgive him for letting this happen, and a good way to start his apology would be to bring _her_ back, even if it would hurt Naruto even more.

oOo

"Alright Naruto, let's start from the beginning" an ANBU interrogator said while breathing in a large portion of his cigarette, "Tell how you came to... _associate_ with the missing Nin and his disciple"

Naruto looked up dazedly from his torture seat, they had injected him with a new serum today, and he was feeling himself wanting to answer truthfully to the interrogator, but he couldn't do that, he had to protect Haku.

"..."

"Come on now Naruto, the quicker we go through this, the quicker we can _let you go_"

"...W...Whe...When Zabuza... first...confronted us"

"Very good, now what made want to contact them? And how did your first encounter go?"

"...Kakashi told us of Zabuza's past...intrigued by his power...wanted a teacher..."

"Teacher? Didn't you already have Kakashi to teach you?"

"...Didn't want to teach me...favoured the other two...over me"

"I see, now about your first encounter...?"

"When Zabuza attacked us...I saw...shadows of the forest...created a...met his disciple...fought...became friends...connection..."

"Hmm... boost him with K-23; he seems to be affected by N-24's side-effect"

*pained screech*

"Alright Naruto, what happened then?"

"...disciple went to help Zabuza, I slipped back into the group and watched as Kakashi let them go-"

"Make a note of that, I will bring that up in the next meeting... continue."

"...stayed at the targets place while Kakashi rested, I left during the night to find them, we... connected from our past, I was allowed to be trained by the disciple"

"What was this 'connecting' you spoken of?"

"We had a similar past, resented and abused for something we had no control over, for me it was the Kyuubi being sealed in me, for the disciple, it was because of his bloodline that was blamed to be the cause of their village's war. Zabuza thought that we were well together to not see any harm in letting me be trained"

"And what training was this?"

"Battle mostly, I had have no proper experience in that area, I was told I had more than enough experience in my other areas"

"I see, is that ALL you did with them?"

"I...I...I bonded with the disciple, we had feelings for each other that became prominent the night before we fought Gato"

"Alright, and one last question for the day: Did you say anything the concerns this village?"

"...yes"

"And they were...?"

"My childhood with the villagers and most Nin, what I know about the Kyuubi and the damage he has done, and of how the council has acted in recent years"

"Very well, that's all for now, you may return to your cell"

Naruto was released from the seat and was lead back into his dark, leaky cell. He dropped onto the bed, tears rolling down his face for what he did.

oOo

The villagers of Konohagakure were having a very peaceful day today, the children were playing at the parks, the adults were happily mingling with each other, and the shops were booming with business with the recent surplus of resources, a truly peaceful day indeed.

"EXCEPT MY GODSON'S IN PRISON!" a fearful voice screeched from the entrance of the village, frightening all the animals, scaring the children, and sending a frightful chill down the adult's spines. They all watched as two blurs scorched past them to the Hokage Tower, leaving behind a trail of flame and Sake-scent in its wake.

The guards of the Tower were caught completely off guard when they were sent flying in opposite directions, the Tower's entrance doors lay crumpled on the ground, and almost everyone in the tower screaming in fear or pain, the Hokage was not one of these people, for he knew she was coming, the Slug Queen, Tsunade.

The door slammed open and there she was, eyes blazing fiercely, her smaller, but still as fierce assistance behind her, holding a fistful of explosion tags, throwing some back every second or so.

"Hello Tsunade" he greeted calmly with a slightly-perverted grin to the assistant.

"No time for that!" Tsunade snapped with a side-step in front of her assistant, "What are we going to do about Naruto?!"

Sarutobi sighed deeply as he pulled out a parchment and handed it to his ex-disciple, who snapped it harshly out of his hands and scanned it in seconds, eyes the widest they have ever been in her life.

"How the hell could you allow this?!" she demanded slamming her fists on the desk, making a large crack in the centre, "You're the Hokage! Couldn't you have overruled the Council's decision?!"

Sarutobi sighed again, only this time it was a sigh of regret, a tear dropped down his cheek as he did. "The mistakes of an old man create a ripple too large to be stopped"

Tsunade shook her head at the stupid answer she had gotten, of course he would remove his power from Council decisions, and of course he would want to stop corruption. She sunk herself down on the couch, her assistant quickly appearing next to her with a flask of her 'Calming Draught', "Thank you, Shizune"

oOo

Naruto opened his eyes as he smelt the air around him, a new smell, a smell that he hasn't smelled in months, it was Ramen, _his_ Ramen, a Ramen that Ayame would make only for him. He lifted himself of the hard board that was his bed and walked to the door, expecting his bowl of gruel while they tease him with his favourite foods. It was another surprise that instead of the usual ANBU that patrolled his cells, it was a dark-haired, fair-skinned woman with shining black eyes, wearing a bluish-black kimono, adorned with a white obi, completed with open-toed, low-heeled sandals.

"Good morning, Naruto-Kun" the woman said in a light, sweet voice, "My name is Shizune, I am here to escort you to the Council Room for your hearing"

It took Naruto a good minute or two to respond as the only interaction with life he's had is with the various insects entering the room, when he remembered how to speak again, it came out in a low croak, "Oo-ok"

Shizune frowned as she led Naruto out of the Cell room, she knew Danzō was going to be rough, but she thought he would've given him a little stimulation, this certainly wasn't going to be good, but she had to put up a smile whenever she looked at him, if only to convince him.

oOo

"Welcome, Naruto to your trial" an elderly man Naruto recognised as an adviser said as he entered the room, "We apologise for this trial being held so late after your detainment, but the life of the Shinobi, especially those of the esteemed clans, has always had an unkempt schedule"

Naruto merely nodded as he sat down; there was no point in talking back, especially with more 'detainment' awaiting him if he did.

"Now then, you have been charged with treason against the Village, breaking the Shinobi code, disobeying orders, and misconduct on an A-Rank Mission. Witnesses to these charges are, Kakashi Hatake, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sakura. Do you acknowledge and accept these charges?"

Naruto just nodded, the was no way he could lie to the Council, Kakashi was one thing, but a room with everyone watching, as well as a couple of people most-likely having heart-beat detection seals on the room.

"Do you have anything to say in you defence?"

Naruto thought for a moment, searching desperately, like he always did, for his wise fox, that always had an answer he couldn't find, as well as his loud, but logical opinions. Like always since that locked him up though, Kyu-Chan was nowhere to be found, and he found himself wanting more and more to just jump out, killing as many as he could, slicing the throat of Kakashi would feel so good right now. He shook his head.

"Very well, members of the Council are permitted to speak freely, but are warned anything excessive will be tolerated swiftly"

Naruto zoned out from the chatter going on around him, finding solace in his own thoughts, thinking, focusing, on all that was right for him. Kyu-Chan, who helped him stand up, who looked after him and trained him, helping him. Hinata-Chan, who was the first to like him, first to approach him with a kind face and stick with him, even after what she was going through at home. Teuchi and Ayami, his other-family, who always looked after him, after every beating, every abuse, just... everything. Oyaji, his grandfather, the man who had given him so much, even at the cost of his career, yet never wanted anything in return, only wanting a smile and a tale of his day's activities. Zabuza, his would-be mentor, yet more like an older brother, always laughing at his jokes, always interested in his dreams and rambles, always there to listen when he had a fight with Sasuke or Kakashi. And lastly there was Haku, his first kiss, his first love, his first desire. Haku always fretted over him, even with the tiniest thing, always going out of his way to help him, nothing would stop him from helping, not even his master. Things were never going to be the same, not while this village was still living happily.

Naruto came back from his thoughts when he heard the banging of gravel; he looked up to see the old man walking towards him with a portable table, a sheet of paper, and a pen. The table was set up in front of him, the pen was forced into his hand, and the paper lied in front of him. He fast-read the paper, mentally groaning every second, this was as bad as death.

"The paper" the old man said in a voice louder then what should be possible for him, "States that Naruto is to serve the next 3 years under house arrest, only leaving when the Council has a job for him, an ANBU member to be watching him at all times, and for him to only use his chakra when given permission from a unanimous Council. It has three seals; one is a standard protection seal, preventing it from being destroyed until the three creators lift it. The second is a loyalty seal, forcing the charged to follow all that he or she has signed to. And lastly, a forfeit seal, forcing the charged to forfeit his life to the creators until it has been released. If you please..."

Naruto reluctantly signed it, almost instantly did he feel all his weight leaving him, as well as the old man hunching over with a strained look. The other effects soon took course, with him losing his feel of his chakra, an emptiness filling him up, pushing everything out, and an ANBU member appearing behind him. It was very difficult for Naruto to stand, more-so than when he drained his chakra, he had to half-drag himself to the specially-designed compound where he would be staying for the next 3 years. There were seals everywhere on the outside, sealing everything on the inside to a life of timelessness that could never be stopped. There was also a giant containers of sealing scrolls, all filled with stored, basic food, that wouldn't age until opening. The inside wasn't very appealing either, a small 3 roomed house. 1 bedroom consisting of the cheapest bed that could be bought, a four-drawer bench filled with generic robes and clothes. 1 bathroom, decorated in white tiles and pink heat seals to evaporate any liquid that hits the ground. 1 kitchen, consisting of 1 sink, and 1 microwave, a drawer of chopsticks, and a small table with 1 chair, the room decorated in black and white tiles that made you want to punch the walls.

Naruto pulled himself onto the bed, finding that rest would be the best way to get accustomed to his new body. He closed his eyes and thought of his future, and how he was going to get out of it.


End file.
